the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annalise A. Medina
Backstory Early Life Annalise (nicknamed Anna) was born to to Theseus and Alyiah Medina, along with her twin brother Matthew. Their parents were cousins, but they were also Suzuki Assassins, meaning that Annalise and her brother were destined to follow in their footsteps. By the time Anna was 7 - 8, she met Naomi, and the two became 'acquaintances', as while they seemingly got along, they didn't speak to one another often. Matthew's Disappearance, Meeting Riku Suzuki Not long after, Matthew ran away, neither Annalise or her parents really caring. Annalise soon met Riku Suzuki, who she became very close friends with, and very quickly fell for. Though despite the fact that she seemingly loved him, over time Annalise became detached from him, even though she still 'wanted to love him'. One day Riku ran away, and when Anna found out she was heartbroken, though he left behind a gift for her - a blue heart-shaped crystal necklace. Anna cherished it, and was able to enchant the necklace after some experimentation with her magical abilities, giving the necklace a healing property. Joining the Suzuki Clan, Diagnosis of Schizoid Personality Disorder At the age of 13 she joined the Suzuki Clan, which was when she began to change. While her 'acquaintance' Naomi went on to become ruthless and insane, Annalise took a path which led her to becoming almost completely emotionless and cold, partly influenced by the killings she was forced to commit. Annalise was soon diagnosed with Schizoid Personality Disorder (SPD), which explained her lacking relationships and coldness. Despite this, she went on to become a great and powerful assassin, through her more tactical and stealthy methods of 'getting the job done'. Uncovering Ryoba's Mask Annalise uncovered a mysterious mask one day, that unknown to her was formerly owned by the legendary Ryoba Valencia-Collett. Though she knew next to nothing about it, Annalise could tell it had magical properties. She kept it, though never wearing it herself, only studying it's power. She experimented on other members of the Suzuki Clan with the mask, including Lilian Meyer. She found that even someone she deemed 'weak hearted' such as Lilian could have her abilities and motives enhanced by the mask. Personality As Annalise As 'Deanna' Appearance Annalise is a tall woman of an athletic-muscular build. She has long, straight black hair down to her hips with silver tips, which she usually ties back while she's out on a mission. Her right eye is brown, but her left eye usually dimly glows blue (due to her Light Magic). She has tanned skin, and notably wide shoulders, giving her an 'inverted triangle' figure. Annalise also is quite muscular, due to her frequent training and partaking in missions. Typically she wears a black and blue Suzuki Clan kimono, not dissimilar in fashion to that of Naomi, albeit cleaner and better maintained. Abilities * Light Magic * Regeneration * 'Dark Magic '(limited) Relationships * Theseus Medina - Father (deceased) * Aliyah Medina - Mother (deceased) ** Matthew J. Medina - Twin Brother (missing) * Rianna B. Beckett - Former mentor * Riku J. Suzuki - Former crush * Naomi S. J. Moisson - Cousin and 'rival' Category:Female Category:Suzuki Clan Category:Characters Category:Medina Family Category:1st Postwar Generation OCs Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Characters In Need of Development